Devin Connell
Devin Connell is a trader and a recruitable player character in Jagged Alliance 2. A wandering dealer in explosives, Devin has a uniquely jaded personality and a characteristic, Northern Irish accent. A wartime profiteer, his interest in Arulco seems to extend only to how much money there is to be made. Location Found randomly in northern Arulco bars, sectors: C5, C6, D13, H2, G9. Explosives trader The best (and only) local source for explosive items. Can carry any of the items below in random amounts. Unlike many other traders, Devin is not interested in buying anything from you, even explosives. *TNT *HMX *RDX *C-1 *C-4 *Land Mine *Mini Grenade *Hand Grenade *Stun Grenade *40 mm grenade *M79 *Talon *Detonator *Remote Detonator *Remote Trigger *Metal Detector Equipment * Colt Commando * 5.56 mm mag * Steel Helmet * Flak Jacket Recruitment Connell can be persuaded to join you if you free 4 cities. As with most recruitable locals, a merc with some leadership is recommended. Note that after you recruit him, his items on sale will disappear, so buy everything you want from him before recruiting him. Relationships Likes *Ernie "Red" Spragg Liked by *None Dislikes * Monica "Buns" Sondergaard Disliked by *None Skills *Electronics *Knifing *Melee (v1.13) *Demolitions (v1.13) Quotes As a Trader *''"Enjoy me company ya do"'' *''"Top of the day to ya. Haven't made yer acquintance"'' *''"Aye, the market for explosives is boomin'. They be hard to get a hold of, don't ya know."'' *''"I suppose me presence has delighted you long enough now."'' *''"Yer a fine customer. Give ya an ever better deal next time."'' *''"Aye, sometimes I wonder why I ever left me homeland."'' *''"Aye, everything is first-hand from the top experts in the field."'' As a Recruit *''"Finished me excursion. I be in position" - Arrived in sector'' *''"Shit! I was counting on a new helmet! - Sees gore'' *''"Better luck finding a pot o' gold!" - Not enough skill for a task'' *''"You're welcome!" - Killed an enemy'' *''"I'm dead in me shoes. Need sleep!" - Exhausted'' *''"Blimey! Coulda got me! It's jigged! - Spotted a trap'' *''"They're about! And they don't mean me no good" - Enemies in sector'' *''"Raining bullets and fire! Need a way out!" - Under heavy suppression'' *''"Don't be foolish. They're still about somewheres" - Enemies still present'' *''"Call in the buzzards! They're all dead!"'' Notes *A non-committal and apathetic mercenary who is clearly driven primarily by the profits of his daily salary, Devin can still be counted on to let his actions speak where his attitude might not. He's plenty passionate when he's brought to the brink of death however, and will implore the player to not let him die, desperately attempting to remind them of his value to the team. *Seems to have absolutely zero interaction or interest in fellow Irishman Micky O'Brien. In his defense, Micky's generally pretty slimy. *Be warned, his dislike for Buns is VERY strong and with an extremely low flashpoint. Be mindful accelerating time forward with the two of them in the same sector, as you may very quickly find yourself short one Irish explosives expert. Category:Characters Category:Recruitable mercs in Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Mercenaries Category:Traders Category:Arms dealers in Jagged Alliance 2 Category:NPCs Category:Jagged Alliance 2 NPCs Category:Characters Category:Recruitable mercs in Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Mercenaries Category:Traders Category:Arms dealers in Jagged Alliance 2 Category:NPCs Category:Jagged Alliance 2 NPCs